Known You For Longer
by beyour-superman
Summary: Alex is going to play a quick game of basketball at the park with the Gray's. Shane's girlfriend has a sister - Mitchie. What happens when Mitchie and Alex go to the nearby meadow to watch the stars?


**So this is my first story ever. So go easy on me , please ? Sorry if there are any mistakes. It starts sad but it's better ahead. :D**  
**A/N. I don't own anything.**

The sun was minutes away from setting down. It was winter,late January. But without any kind of snow. Just the feeling of loneliness and desperation. There was a thin yellowish ray of sunshine breaking the dark, orange skyline out of it's hideout. The clouds were almost gone. Only just one was flying around ; trying to find it's way.

The sky view was terrifying. It looked almost like a fire was building up somewhere ahead in the forest. It was almost like it was covering us, taunting us. Like it's showing us what's behind those dark firing rays.

But it wasn't just trees. They were so... different. It seemed as if they were dying. The once green leafs were gone. They were on the dirty ground. Brown , filthy , crushed and ... dead . No life in them. The trees placed in a crescent ; the branches so long that they reached the ones of the tree against them,forming something like a bridge in the air.

Alex was at the same park admiring the view of the place that held so much memories for her. She was sitting on the ink-covered bench,watching those blood-drained faces passing by.

And then she smiled. She remembered all the good times she had spend here. All those funny moments...

A sudden yell erupted in her ears.

-Alex's P.O.V-

"Hey,Alex! Hurry up! The guys are already on the court waiting for us!" I heard my best friend yell . His name is Nate , along with his brothers Shane and Jason are probably my closest people; we've known eachother since kindergarden.

"Okay, I'm coming! Shut your face." I yelled back jokingly as I got up and went to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly for a few seconds and let go.

"C'mon,Shane brought his new Spalding basketball. And you know what that means?" He asked as we head to the court.

"Uh... I don't know. What's so special about it?"

"Seriously? It means we're gonna kick their asses!" He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Ah,most definitely!" I laughed as I high-fived him. So I guess you're wondering why we're playing basketball at dawn in the park. Answer is:'cause it's fun! We all love going out in the dark and basketball is our favourite sport,so one day I just came up with the idea - why not play it at dawn? Yeah , it's a little hard to see but the moonlight helps. But really , once you try it , you can't go back.

"Oh , and by the way,Shane brought his girlfriend and her sister so we'll play with them." Nate told me as he drew a hand through his really curly hair.

"Ashley has a sister?" I asked dumbfounded. Ashley is Shane's girlfriend for four-and-something-i-don't-really-care months. Why didn't we ever meet her? No , don't get me wrong. I love Ash , she's cool.

"Yeah , I had no idea at believe me , she is hot." The curly haired boy said.

"Then I call dibs on that." I said lifting my chin shrugged.

"Well , okay. She's gay anyways." He said.  
After a few minutes of walking we finally reached the court. The guys were sitting bu the picnik tables . I went to say 'hi' to then I saw her.

I didn't know who she was but she was... breathtaking. Her dark brown hair cascading in waves down her shoulders. Her big brown eyes that held this feeling of safeness. Her cute chin that was just too adorable. She was wearing baggy black jeans and a simple gray t-shirt,along with black chuck taylor's. Casual , yet so amazing. I guess she noticed I was staring because she smiled. Let me tell you , it was just a smile but it brightened up the whole park.

A nudge in the ribs pulled me out of my trance.

I said 'hi' to the guys and Ashley and sat next to the mystery girl.

"Hey there." I said smiling,looking into her eyes. She was eating gummy bears,so cute.

"Hi. I guess we don't know eachother. I'm Ashley's sister - Mitchie." She pulled out her hand and I took it in a handshake.

"Alex." I said. The gang was eating so it'll take some time. I figured why not make a conversation with this angel.

"Why haven't I seen you before? I mean , why weren't you with Ash?" I asked. She offered me gummy bears and I accepted of course. Who doesn't love 'em?

"Eh, I don't know.I guess I'm just really shy." She said as she sniffed and ran a hand through her bangs.

"Aww,there is absolutely no reason for you to be shy , dear." I winked and put an arm around her. She giggled and snuggled into me. Can she be more adorable?

That was what I thought before she started shivering and snuggled even more into me and nuzzled into my neck. And the award for most adorable person goes to the little perfect human right here.

We continued talking for a little while. I found out we both like Paramore and Slipknot. Her favourite sport is basketball and so on. Soon the gang finished their food and we decided it was play time.

"So what are the teams?" Shane asked. We were six people. Perfect.

"Are you good?" I playfully asked Mitchie. She scoffed.

"I've been training since I was nine. You think?" She said and lightly pushed me.

"Me too! High five!" I high-fived her and shouted a quick 'Mitchie's on my team'. Then of course , I was with Nate . So that makes me , Nate and Mitchie against Jason , Shane and Ashley.

Too freaking easy.

When the game started they were slightly beating us , just because we wanted to give them a chance. But by the end of it we were winning 64:22. Let me tell ya , Mitchie is a lay-up master.  
At the end of the game we were all tired,so the boys and Ash went home. Me and Mitchie went to the nearby meadow. It was like nine p.m. so it was dark and the stars were so clear you could count them. Simply perfect.

"Woah. Alex, this place is beautiful." Mitchie said wide-eyed.

"Not as beautiful as you." I know it's cheesy but if I get her to blush then it's all worth it.

"Wanna lay down?" I ask and she agrees.  
As we lay she puts her head on my shoulder and I wrap one arm around her. I gingerly play with her hair with my other hand.

"I come here all the time. It's so quiet and peaceful. You can just come here and forget about the world , you know?" I said as I stared up the stars.

"You're the first person I ever bring here." I added with a grin.

"Really?" Mitchie asked lifting her head.

"Really.I guess you're just special." I said honestly and she buries her face in my neck. So goddamn cute.  
I notice she's shivering.

"You could , Mitch?" I ask her. She nods faintly into my neck and I bring her closer to me. I can feel her hot breath on my I in heaven? The most perfect girl in my arms as we look at the stars. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Alex?" She whispers against my throat.

"Yeah?" She pulls away just a bit so she can look in my eyes .

"I...I've always wondered what it's like to be kissed under the stars..." She trails my god. Should I ? Isn't a little too soon? But she's so beautiful. One kiss won't hurt , right?  
I moved the hand that was playing with her hair to cup her cheek. I lowered my head just an inch.

"Can I ?" I whispered so low I wasn't even sure she heard me. Mitchie nodded once and licked her lips. I lowered my head just a little bit more and the angel closed her eyes. I could feel her hot breath on my lips,driving me insane.  
I brushed my nose against hers lightly before I heard myself whisper.

"You are so beautiful."

I closed my eyes and finally pressed my lips against hers. It was just a press but it took my breath away.  
Mitchie took my breath the second time. I felt her lips move against mine,glidind over eachother. I caught her bottom lip between mine and sucked lightly on it. Soon I felt her warm tongue flick over my top lip,asking for entrance which I gladly gave.

The moment Mitchie's tongue touched mine , I knew this girl will be the death of me.

I was a goner.

I tightened my hold on her body as she deepened the kiss. Her lips moved slightly over mine , savouring them.

I could kiss her 'till I die.  
And I almost did, when she took my tongue between her lips and sucked on it. We continued to kiss for like... a couple of minutes,hours, I don't know. All I know is that I was enjoying every second. She pulled away after awhile but not without one final peck.

The look in her eyes took my breath away for the third time today.

"I know we only met today... but I feel like I've known you for longer." Mitchie said, nuzzling my cheek.

"Same here,babe." I tightened my grip on her even more , if it was possible.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" She's getting sleepy.

"Do you ... wanna , maybe ... go out with me?" I asked. She giggled.

"Alex,Alex.I think the answer is pretty obvious. Yes. " I couldn't help but smile wide at that and kiss her cheek.


End file.
